Ana Petrelli
Ana Danica Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the seventh daughter and tenth child of Nathan and Daniella Petrelli, and the younger twin sister of Karina Petrelli. She will have the abilities of Enhanced Awareness, Lullaby and Psionic Energy Manipulation. Appearance Ana will have dark golden hair, and light eyes. She will have pale skin, and will smile easily. Her eyes will be very light while she's a child and will appear green in some lights, but they will darken significantly as she grows, until they end up a dark shade of brown. Her hair colour will also become brighter, though she'll dye it often, in a wide variety of shades. She'll always be slim and petite, and will wear a lot of blue clothing while dressing quite simply. She'll usually be wearing jeans or a simple skirt, and a T shirt or a sweater. As an adult and as a teenager she will appear younger than her actual age, even before she is made to stop ageing. Abilities Her first ability will be Enhanced Awareness. This means she'll always be completely aware of her surroundings, knowing the position of every person and object and able to detect the slightest movements. She'll be able to sense heartbeats and fractional changes in temperature. She'll be able to recover from sleep and unconsciousness without ever being groggy, will never suffer from vertigo or disorientation, and would be aware if she was being mentally controlled, even though she wouldn't be able to do anything to prevent this. She will share this ability with her adoptive third cousin, Delilah Gray. Her second ability will be Lullaby. This is the ability to sing a song which sends all who hear it to sleep. The longer she sings for, the deeper the sleep will be, and it can be fatal if she sings for too long. She must be able to use her voice to access this ability, and the people she affects must be able to hear her clearly. Her final ability, and the most powerful one, will be Psionic Energy Manipulation. She'll be able to produce bolts, shock waves and spheres of psionic energy, which affect her victims mentally. She'll also be able to produce a nova out of this energy. She'll always be able to detect the presence of others with this ability, whatever they may do to attempt to hide, and she'll be able to shield others from the energy at will, as well as having some immunity to it herself. With a lot of concentration, she'll be able to create short-range portals from psionic energy. The energy forms she produces using this appear as a glowing blue light. Family *Mother - Daniella Petrelli *Father - Nathan Owain Petrelli *Brothers - Lewis, Benjamin and Elliott Petrelli *Sisters - Elena, Ceri, April, Rachelle, Leanna and Karina Petrelli History Ana and her sister Karina will be Nathan and Dani's youngest children. They will be born in 2046. Their oldest sister Elena will be 11 by then, and their oldest brother will be 9. The triplets will be 8, Elliott will be 4, and Rachelle and Leanna will be around 2. Their mother will be 35 while their father will be 37. Etymology Ana is a Hebrew name which means "grace, favour", and is very similar to her second cousin's name. It also shares the same meaning. It can sometimes be a shortened form of other names, such as Anabel which means "easy to love", or Anastacia which is Greek and means "resurrection". Although all positive meanings, none of them hold any specific significance for her. Her name will not actually be an abbreviation, but she will occasionally be nicknamed some of the longer forms in order to differentiate between her and Anna Petrelli. Her middle name, Danica, is Slavonic and means "morning star", while her surname, Petrelli, is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters